tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramjet
This page is for the evil Decepticon Ramjet. For his heroic Shattered Glass counterpart, see Ramjet (SG). "If it flies, crash it!" Mid-air collisions are Ramjet's specialty. Whether the target is an opponent or not makes little difference - Ramjet will crash him or it just for the pure fun of it. He's built to survive such crashes, which is probably his greatest asset, since hardly anyone in flight would expect a jet fighter to purposely try to collide with him. These one-sided jousts make him a terror without equal in the skies. As he often boasts, "The skies are my castle, and I like to live alone." In jet form, Ramjet has a nose module that can absorb and withstand an impact with a 3 foot-thick concrete wall at a speed of 1500 mph. The rest of his form is not quite as durable, but is still very resistant to impact. He can go as fast as Mach 2.8. He carries two cluster bomb missile launchers and two laser beam rifles. He's also very durable in robot mode. Ramjet's tendency to aim at neutral targets often results in his creating new enemies, a consequence about which he rarely shows concern. Although very resistant to impact, too many crashes can take their toll on Ramjet's body, particularly his internal mechanical workings. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ramjet was aboard the Nemesis during its attack on the Ark over prehistoric Earth. Ramjet and the Coneheads stayed behind to guard the Nemesis during boarding of the Ark, and was still on it when the Nemesis crashed to Earth. Although the Decepticons on board the Ark woke in 1984, Ramjet was not recovered and repaired for almost a year. Curiously enough, Ramjet often seemed to act as de facto leader of the Conehead Seekers. Though only borderline competent, he was a serious enough warrior that it often fell on him to keep the whiners Thrust and Dirge in line. Once, Ramjet was thrown back into Medieval times and headbutted a knight, then participated in a jousting competition against Spike and Warpath. Yay! MUX History: Ramjet remains one of Starscream's Seekers. In 2007 he was named to the Fast Jet Squadron of the Aerospace Air Combat Group. After spending time in the vicinity of the Southwest United States rift into the Shattered Glass universe, Ramjet was last spotted in Th' Bar on Cybertron. In 2013, Ramjet responded to Starscream's summons to defend Polyhex. Ramjet, Starscream, and Sunstorm were shot down during a raid on Quintesson-controlled Polyhex. They were taken into a torture chamber and held until the Dweller suddenly tore through the ship, accidentally dragging the Seekers along with it for the ride. The Dweller tore through the ship’s Space Bridge into the Space Bridge Hub. Once there, the Dweller went nuts and started destroying the Hub. Starscream realized the entire thing was going to blow, so he grabbed the other two Seekers and jumped through one of the portals before everything went to the Pit. The Space Bridge exploded, destroying the entire Quint structure the Decepticons just escaped. They had arrived on a Quintesson prison planet and were stuck there. After untold adventures, the Seekers stole a ship and headed back to Earth. Only then did they realize that when the Space Bridge Hub blew up, the resulting feedback tore through all the Quint Spires attacked to it, not just the one in which they arrived. Whatever lured the Dweller to Polyhex facilitated the destruction of the entire Quint attack network, saving Cybertron and Earth. OOC Notes Logs Players Ramjet was played by electrawoman prior to 2004. Ramjet was played later by Swiftpaw until August of 2012. Since November of that year, he has been played by Julian. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Ramjet is a noble knight, fighting for the side of good and right! References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Category:Characters Category:Decepticon Aerospace Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:Seekers Category:Transformers Category:Warriors